


♡      Romantic Love (Agápe/ἀγάπη – Éros/(ἔρως) [ A love story between two overlords ]

by candydyke



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candydyke/pseuds/candydyke
Summary: This work uses a original character of mine but is not specifically named. The story follows the death of said character along with certain characters that come into play later in the story. The love of two overlords has no boundaries.
Relationships: velvet x original character hazbin hotel
Kudos: 4





	♡      Romantic Love (Agápe/ἀγάπη – Éros/(ἔρως) [ A love story between two overlords ]

𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞, 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

It was a mighty rocky start in hell for the dollish darling, whilst they have met quite the devilish people in their life — hell was a whole different concept. Everyone was selfish, everyone, every demon only wanted something for themselves and at first, it didn’t seem right. Life should have been fair, you shouldn’t be able to take something from someone, fate was to be held in God’s hands, not these sinners. 

That’s what they thought while going insane from the hellish ideas they had desired from the moment they dropped down into hell. Class was honored back on Earth, and somewhat in hell, but it was the more you could take, the more you valued, the smaller chance for the ground to crumble under your feet. 

The thrill of it was unmatchable, way more than Earth had prepared them for. It was a place of delusion and lies, anger and suffering, every chance you took on while alive you suffer from in the deep pits of hell. And they had already known that since the first touch of knowledge that they had of hell. Their family was religious beyond beliefs, nothing was accepted if it wasn’t written in the books, a picture-perfect life — just how the Lord wanted it to be. 

Just how you would believe, but the family was corrupt, behind the curtains of their empty eyes and paper smiles, the father was a gambler which only pushed on them to continue in that path. The mother always talked about hell, she was a cult leader, something that back in the 1800s wasn’t that common — moreover, you could have just called it childs play, demons didn’t exist, the lord didn’t want that. 

Following the footsteps of our main protagonist, the fall down to hell wasn’t as rough as you could imagine, it was worse. Maybe, it was the last thing the Lord was able to do, so he made it as painful as it could be. 

You weren’t given choices, you were either dropped down from the Earth, the wings you were given being torn apart as the force of your fall increased; or you were pulled down by chains, boiling water prickling at every point of your body, your skin felt like it was burning, as if all the folk tales of you burning an eternity away in hell were true — it felt like it, at least. You could say that the way you came down is what you’ll always represent in the underworld, that is until you’ve found a way to end it once again. 

Our darling doll had been pulled under, the skin on their body had become smooth from the burning water and the final escape in the wind, hell had shaped them into what they finally were to become and they didn’t have a problem with it. Well, at first they did but then it grew on them, the moment they encountered Vox, that is. 

Vox was a gentleman, he had charm, he had personality, he was kind, that’s what he wanted you to believe. He offered a place to stay, he helped them, he grew with them, they became part of his life in hell, often being seen together anywhere they were. For the fool that they were, they had never realized the man was an overlord, he didn’t act like one, he didn’t push upon them to fear him, he molded them into what they needed to be to survive the days in hell. And one fateful day, he had even introduced them to his colleagues, his other friends. 

One of which was the porn overlord, a rather tall individual — you didn’t see those often but hell’s hell. He had a proud grin, one he rarely washed away, seemed like something was always going his way. A man with the intentions of a maniac, his ideas structured around the sole purpose of using people, exploiting their beings; he was able to shape them into the image he desired, the one that he put out his whores to be. He was rough, they had been to enough studios as just audience to see his way of getting things done, torture was easy for him.

The other demon they had met that fateful day, was a beaut named Velvet. The only way they could describe her was to reminisce of the moon, a shining figure seemingly so bright yet so mysterious; as if you were lost in the woods she was your only way home. Her smile was sharp, she had attitude but it somewhat subsided with them. It reminded them of a past lover they once had, memories were not something they were a fan of but she brought back the good ones, good to an extent, she seemed like a being of love, so bubbly so happy, they strived to be like her.

And so, day after day, spending their time with the overlords made them understand the consideration of forever, every decade that past made them more and more into the bits and pieces that they had carved from each of the overlords' personalities. Velvet was the part that fit perfectly, the charm in hell that seemed to shine through. 

Each moment they spent with the overlord, they became more enchanted, as if the siren that was her voice called them closer, like waves on the shore of the early morning, so cold yet so compelling.

𝐂𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐫𝐮𝐢𝐭 𝐩𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞

Once Vox’s plan of turning the doll into a full-fleshed overlord began, there would be no going back. You could count getting high on drugs as a way to start your overlord experience, there was much to be learned and much to take over. The gambling overlord at the time was seemingly not to be messed with but seeing as the dollish demon was even better than Valentino in the games of luck, there was an opportunity for grabs. 

Being the gambling overlord, you couldn’t step down from any gambling matches you were challenged to but, really, who was going to be so stupid to challenge the gambling overlord. You would have thought it was a foolish idea, yet, it was so easy to break the throne under your feet. 

And so, in a blink of an eye of a four rounded poker game, the title of an overlord was passed down — the previous overlord’s reputation practically crumbling to bits, some say from the amount of shame and burden they had continued off into the final void of existence, some say they still sit in hiding — waiting for a perfect time to strike back and claim what was once theirs — but those are just hellish folk tales. 

As it became news that there was a new overlord to watch on, demons all around pentagram city awaited the next move, and with the help of the others it was done quick with relative ease, casinos had been redecorated, new cards, new plays, new rules. News had spread quickly thanks to Velvet’s advance in technology and they had even created an online casino, a place for demons that were unable to come could participate. 

There was so much, so many casinos to run, so many rooms to clean, so many demons to toy with. It helped that pentagram city was bigger than you would have expected, having so many sinners wasn’t all that bad. 

Even the balls had become exciting, oh how they had dreamed of one day getting to walk the red carpet, with such power and devotion, and they had done it with the beaut they had met — the two of them spent every second planning out exactly what to wear, how to match it, to look good in it and pose in it. So much time together your bond becomes stronger with each passing second, the laughs you share, the painful moments you display, the secrets you compile. 

Every ball had a meaning, an essence of escape from the throne you sit upon to have some recollection and some fun. Dressing up in many ways, both masculine and feminine, the two had almost twice the fun as each ball came around. 

The balls were meant for wealthy of the demons, a place to connect and repel, but the two had different plans each time — oh the chaos they had caused, such a mess had to be cleaned up and it was indeed fine.

They both had convinced themselves it was and even though Valentino and Vox did get quite annoyed as always, it didn’t matter to them. It was fun amongst lovers — something that shouldn’t be disturbed.

'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰

And as the public of hell had realized the devilish secrets the overlords had been hiding, the disturbance became clear and, let’s be honest, it was thrilling. The love that seemed to keep the two darlings together was unbreakable, something a demon’s bones were clearly not. They weren’t much of a fan of outside chaos, so if you were to deal chaos with even more chaos — well it would surely be catastrophic. 

That’s how the public of hell realized getting involved in private matters was not the smartest idea, the dollish darling always having the excitement for painful examples.

The two shared a common liking, toying and using people to their fullest and burning out the flame that kept them on their feet for far too long. With relative ease and elegance, necks could be snapped, cut and torn; eyes could be taken — reach inside to find the last bit of your soul that kept on; limbs cut and sliced, shoved down your throat and taken back out from your intestine. 

“Hell is a gruesome place darling, I really wouldn’t advise you messing with demons when you have no chance of coming out alive. Sorry to say your lives don’t matter in our eyes — as your journey comes to a close.”

Pain and suffering would be spread to anyone who disrespected the queen in any way, shape or form. The casino rules would always change once the fair maiden had come to attend, she had priority over anybody else, whoever dared to play with her — even if winning, would end up choking and turning to nothing but a bag of bones in the storage room. 

She was unfamiliar with gambling, with the way of making people suffer through the dealing of cards, a strategic mind and a deadly mistake in quick thinking. 

She was unfamiliar with it, which meant that there was plenty of time to spend with her, teaching her the basics of each game. They would have considered it boring but seeing it through her eyes, the eyes of a beginner — it made them reminisce on the old days. The way their father was once a big gambler, the way they would watch and study his moves. The cards he would throw out, the look on his face that seemed to have never changed — a blank stare, father always said how you had to control the emotions you carried at the point of the game, it was curtail, your whole life could be on the line if you were to slip up. In a sense, he made them into the demon they had become, in a sense, he lead them on a path to meet her.

𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐈 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨𝐞𝐬

Anything was possible for her, they had made it a priority that it was. Even a set of new cards was made, one with them both, one that held the most in all it’s compatibility — a king and queen duo card, one that was only in the queen’s hands when a game was dealt. They were willing to do anything for her and she for them. Their games weren’t their alone to play, both took fun in messing with the demons that had dared to challenge either one of the overlords, you make them believe they have the upper hand, that they’re the ones up and next in line for the throne! 

And then you crush those delusions down, break them piece by piece and dispose of them — because who really to believe they had any chance of having the upper hand on the king and queen, it was only imagination and blatant stupidity that seemed to fuel the minds of the sinners.

Respect was to be earned, only the best of the best had the chance for both the king and queen to watch upon as the game progressed, with a catch. Both the king and queen loved their games, both known and unknown to the public — so each time there was to be a death penalty for the one who loses and each time it would progress to something much, much worse.

You would say it was cruel, but being high in the blood raining clouds of hell it gets pretty boring, plus it was always entertaining to hear the blood curdling scream of the underdog who had no other choice but to fall upon their knees and pray to the god that had left them with nothing.

𝐊𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝.𝐚.𝐫.𝐤. 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

On the occasions where work didn’t interfere with their love life, date nights were expected. Sometimes you were able to see them in the streets of hell, walking around hand in hand, joyfully laughing. Of course, both were not alone, accompanied by two to three bodyguards. It wasn’t common, it wasn’t at day time either. Hand in hand, they walked around as the hellish moon glowed above them, shining on their skin as their eyes met from time to time. Jokes settled around, feet stumbled, laughs echoed around causing quite the ruckus but it didn’t matter, they were two overlords in love — nothing, not even the stubborn complains of demons could stop them.

There was no right way you could describe the type of things that went on under the blanket of the moon, it held great memories. They reminisce on the days the two danced around in the streets, both singing soft tunes perfectly fitting with each others vocals. 

Sometimes they would sit at the small park farther away from the city where the chaos hasn’t reached, singing sweet songs, one playing the ukulele while the other snapped their fingers or clapped their hands. To atone with the feelings it would almost always be something romantic, something to catch the other off guard. Sometimes it would be the jokes that had always made the other laugh at all compiled into one song, or other times the pain that had caused the cracks in their hearts that kept on getting bigger. 

Those were the blessing nights of truth, nothing was left unsaid, you weren’t afraid to speak your mind. Both had always loved each and every mistake the other made, both cherished the cracks of sanity the other heald. It was something that they had always shared, from day one. 

Other times they would venture out to the blood colored lake not so close to the city, it was always peaceful there, a way to escape the duties they had to fulfill for the day. Maybe it was a way to link back up with living, to look back on the day they were pulled down. They would sit along next to the lake, bathing suits wet from the water they had previously been in. It would get pretty cold but that was were the part the two would snuggle up in the warm blankets they would bring with after drying up. 

Enjoy the sounds of waves from the slight wind, listening to the sound of each others soft breathing as their eyes were directed at the night sky full of stars. They had always come prepared with fruit snacks at hand, along with some juice boxes as refreshments. Both prefered strawberries, which was a little funny seeing as the television head back at base hated anything that remotely had strawberries.

That was another thing they had in common. Annoying the demons out of Vox, the thing they both did best when combining their traits. He never prefered those types of traits, but, it was Vox, they didn’t really even know what he prefered — so annoying him was the best thing they had for him.

Or, at least when they had time, they would make their way to the special place made for just them — a roller skating rink. Velvet had informed them of what those were, and shortly after they had found one they were not that great on wheels. Luckily the beaut was there, able to catch them in any moment they had started to slip up.

Once they had eventually gotten the hang of it, it was quite the enjoyable ride. Only the two of them having the rink all to themselves as they let the music flow through the air. 

Of course, there were always those times where certain individuals had to ruin the fun.

𝐊𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩.𝐚.𝐫.𝐤. 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

When those didn’t work out, they ran around the gambling overlord’s home the only place that resembled to a funhouse. They would spend countless hours running around and chasing each other, laughin and doppling down into ball pits, swinging on the large trapeze swinger and then fall down into the net in each others arms.

Search around for each other in a room full of mirrors, or slide down the large slide eventually ending up deep under the ball pit. Hang from one money bar onto the other, usually challenging each other on who could hold on the longer. Spin in a automatic spinning room ( which resembled a tube ) and topple around, don’t fear, it had was all practically made of mattresses. 

Climb ropes and take a breather up on the balcony, before jumping down practically a three story house into a deep pool of water in the garden. It was always exciting, they jumped together hand in hand, locking eyes with each other before they were quickly submerged in water.

When they had spent long tiring hours at work, both would come back to the gamblers home to cuddle up and watch movies. More specifically romantic movies, it was quite difficult to get your hands on those which is why the gambler owned so many — only the best of the best for their queen.

They would watch hours on end, eventually falling asleep in each others arms and missing out a day or two of work. There was an interpretation in hell that, for some reason love almost always had to be a form of sexual objectification but, it had never even crossed their minds. You see, their love was more than genuine, more than the two could have ever hoped for — at least.

And even now as both sat around cuddling up under the night sky on this fateful day of love, they look back on the wonderful memories they shared, the laughs they erupted in each other, the words they had once thought they’d never speak. 

It was almost chilling to think it was all real, a real love story set in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics described in bold lettering in different font is "Lilita" by Lana Del Rey.


End file.
